A Spider's Thread
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Danny's parent's are killed when Dark Dan escapes. Frustrated Danny makes a deal with none other than a handsome devil of a butler. Displaced Danny runs to Vlad's, hates his guts but where else can he go? Sebastain has his hands full with the teen halfa.
1. Chapter 1

Danny groand sitting up among the fire, he was instantly alert going ghost again and trowing a blast of ecto energy at the evil ghost above him, tears still streaming down his face he fought the fire haired ghost.

"YOU. KILLED. THEM." he punched away at the laughing man.

"So i did." The man answered deflecting each blow with ease, "How niave you are at this age, i'm almost embarressed that i was ever you."

"I'll never be you." Danny screached at his older self drawing in a breath for his ghostly wail. Dark Dan backhanded him sending him crashing into the ground again.

"Oh but you will be."

Danny's eyes closed, his fight vanishing. 'if i only had another chance, i'd do anything to kill him.' he lay on the ground bones broken, but healing, he twitched as he felt Dark Dan's own ghostly wail aimed at him. Then all sense of his body faded, it was black, feathers fell from the sky like snow.

"Anything?" a voice like velvet asked, a man stepped out of the shadows, "Really now." the man smiled revealing pointed teeth, and not just a smile, a crazy, i just killed babies smile.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now." Danny snapped trying to find his body.

"The human facinates me, they are so strong, even when confronted by death they can find that one spider's thread to pull them back out of that hell hole and escape. Will you reject this thread, deny yourself your vengance." the voice smiled.

"What are you saying?"

"I will give you you're revenge, in exchange for somthing small, somthing for me."

"You promise."

"But of course, i never lie. If you make a covenant with me, i will give you your revenge." The voice was so convincing, Danny thought about it, if he was going to die anyway why not as the voice said grasp that spider's thread.

"What must i do."

"State your manner of buisness and bind me to you, and you to me."

"Fine, you will serve me indefinately, to the letter for forever."

"Are you sure about this."

"YES."

The wail sent Danny flying through the air, but strong arms caught him.

"Now now, i can't have you killing my young master now can i?"

"Well why not?" Dark Dan laughed. Danny opened his eyes the words coming to his mouth instantly.

"Kill him."

"Yes my lord."

"DANNY!" the news feed cut off as Danny Phantom went flying through the air after a ghostly wail from his evil future self, Fenton works was burning in the background.

"Sam, he doesn't know we're alive, what if he..."

"Are you sure his parent's aren't alive, his sister, if they made it to the bomb shelter, or even to the ghost zone they may still be alive."

"Do you really think they did."

"I have to belive it, for Danny's sake."

"We have to get down there some how."

Danny clutched the coat of the stranger gasping for air as he sobbed in the ruins of his home, he'd found his parent's jumpsuits, and one of Jazz's shoes in the explosion but nothing else. The man held him close.

"I'm sorry young master."

"What is your name." Danny managed to say.

"That is up to you."

"What was the name you last had." Danny was regaining his thoughts, still crushed with saddness but trying to overcome it.

"Sebastian Micheallis."

"Then thats your name." Danny said pulling himself together, he let go of Sebastian, standing with his support, "Take me to Vlad's" he demanded, the demon bowed, ectoplasm on his hands from the dark deed he'd just finished.

"Yes my lord." 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat on the suitcase Sebastian had produced seemingly out of nowhere. Before they left Danny had ordered Sebastian to find his family, just finding their jumpsuits and a shoe wasn't enough for him. They had found them, their corpses were almost perfect, untouched. They had escaped to the op-center, hiding, they had fell with the op-center when Fenton Works blew up, and they had died. Sebastian had explained what happened, why their bodies hadn't been touched except for a couple scrapes a bruises. They sustained severe head injuries, their brains had basically turned to jelly, they would have survived a couple minutes after ward alive, but then the brain was just fall apart from it being shaken up and apart. Danny kept looking at them, they looked like they were sleeping, he has stared at them waiting for them to get up, then Sebastian had gently wheeled him away from the spectacle, and now they were out side of Vlad's house, mansion rather. Vlad opened the door taking in the tall black butler and the left side of his enemy and 'nephew.'

"Danny?" Vlad rushed to the younger halfa, Danny glared at him with one eye, and the other was bandaged and covered. The butler bowed to the man.

"Excuse my master's manners, he has just gone through a traumatic experience and is in shock."

"My word, what happened." The master part didn't escape Vlad's notice but he decided to let it go… for now.

"His family just died." Sebastian said bluntly, Vlad's heart stopped, not Maddie, he thought, the young boy smirked.

"Yes, even my mother, and she died in my father's arms with her family, not your arms." Danny said harshly.

"I've been informed you are the legal guardian should his parents have… passed on." Sebastian said still impassively, but a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes." Vlad said in shock, "Please come in." Danny stood following his long time archenemy into his house full of Packers memorabilia. Sebastian picked up the suitcase and followed. Vlad led them to a room.

"This can be your room, we can fix it up and make it better." Vlad said uncharacteristically nice, "If you'd like a different room we can see what we have, or we can start from scratch and completely build your own room."

"This is fine." Danny flopped onto the bed, Sebastian went over to him gently pulling him up and unwrapping the bandages around his right eye. They were bloody and stained. Sebastian left to get a washcloth, Vlad watched Danny, the eye looked fine, but it was closed, it didn't open. Little did he know Danny was holding it closed. Sebastian returned supernaturally fast and dabbed Danny's eye cleaning it. Afterward the bandages were returned and Sebastian stood.

"Shall I make some tea." He asked the young halfa. Danny shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." Sebastian bowed himself out walking toward the kitchen without needing any direction.

"How…" Vlad started to ask.

"I killed them." Danny said, Vlad took a step back, "and because I killed them, I killed myself for it." He looked at Vlad.

"Daniel."

"I, Danny, didn't do it, my future self did, my evil self. So I killed him." Danny seemed completely at peace with this, "Or rather I had him killed." He smiled enjoying a secret, he was a peace with it.

"I don't know what do say."

"You don't have to say anything Fruit loop." Danny said smartly.

"Even at a time of mourning you're still insulting me." Vlad sighed.

"Old habits die hard." Danny smiled darkly; he touched his right eye hesitantly. Vlad wondered why he wore the bandages; it had to have healed already… right?

"Any way, until I get on my feet I'll be staying here with you." Danny said as if it were just a temporary thing. Vlad was taken aback by how mature he sounded, as if he grew ten years in one second. Danny's were old with wisdom that Vlad knew he could never match. Something about Danny was off, he had this air about him, that no one could touch him, and maybe he wanted it that way.

"Alright then, stay as long as you like… little badger." And with that Vlad left the room. Vlad wandered into the kitchen, following a wonderful aroma. He found the man that had come with Danny preparing a snack, a kettle was on the counter and good china was on a rolling tray.

"Who are you?" Vlad demanded, Sebastian put his left hand over his heart.

"Excuse my rudeness, I am Sebastian Michaelis the Fenton family butler." He gave a half bow, "Current caretaker to Master Daniel." The well-dressed butler then returned to his work.

"I don't suppose you'd fill me in on what happened."

"I suppose I could not, that is a matter for the young master." Sebastian flipped a cake onto the tray and set to work on preparing it, frosting it, decorating it with ease. Within seconds the tea was on a tray along with a slice of cake, all laid out like an eighteenth century spread. Sebastian bowed his way out.

"Help yourself." He gestured to the cake.

"I'll pass." Vlad said, the butler wheeled the tray down to the room. He knocked once before entering. Danny sat on the bed still staring straight across the room, still in shock. Sebastian smiled at his new master, truly a rare soul indeed.

"Young master." He said pouring a cup of tea. He handed it to the young teen. Danny clutched the cup, his hands barely trembled.

"I did the right thing… didn't I?" Danny looked up as his butler.

"That is not my place to say sir, I am merely your butler, it's not my place to judge or condemn, and I can only offer my guidance at your request." Sebastian still had that crazy smile on his face.

"What is this." Danny sipped the tea.

"Earl gray, quite a wonderful taste if prepared correctly." Sebastian said.

"I guess." Danny took another sip, he then took a bite out of the cake, crumbs falling over onto his shirt. If one thing was certain, Sebastian's new master was less elegant than his predecessor.

"Where's the fruit loop?" Danny asked taking another bite of cake, surprise and pleasure ghosting across his expression.

"I believe he has retired to his study for the afternoon." Sebastian moved over to the suitcase taking out the meager clothes. The butler frowned at the ashy, toasted remains of clothes, most of the things in the suitcase were weapons, ghost hunting supplies.

"This will never do, tomorrow we must buy you a proper wardrobe, and your selections are dreadful."

"Whatever." Danny shoved a piece of stray hair out of his eyes and continued to gorge himself with cake.

"We should depart at ten o' clock sharp," Sebastian looked at the uncaring boy, "I'll go ask your guardian for some money."

"Ask away." Danny drained the tea, then nibbled at a scone. Sebastian sighed.

"Very well then young master." Sebastian poured another cup of tea and set it in front of Danny who was shoving scones into his mouth, followed by a muffin. Sebastian then went to leave, he was almost to the door.

"Sebastian," the demon turned to his master, "Don't let Vlad anywhere near me tonight." Danny ordered, the demon smiled.

"Yes my lord."

"He still won't answer his phone." Sam nervously drummed her fingers on the table before dialing Danny's number again.

"Why won't he answer." Tucker shivered in the cold, they were in the crowd around the remains of Fenton Works, and Valerie was with them. They had already found the remains of Danny's family, many presumed Danny dead. There was a horrible amount of blood, and an even larger amount of ectoplasm. News crew horded around the mess trying their best to provide those at home with information, they were like vultures, they had already tried to interview Sam, Tucker and Val, all of which had offered no comment.

"I can't believe they're gone." Valerie sobbed into Tucker's arms, if he weren't about to cry himself Tucker would have enjoyed this. Tucker tried to stay impassive, the fact that his best friend might have died didn't help, but he had to stay strong, for Sam, for Val. Danny was usually the strong one, but now… Tucker swallowed the lump in his throat and refused to let that thought go any further.

"Tucker!" Sam exclaimed, her voice was husky from crying, she switched the phone to speakerphone.

"Hello." A voice answered.

"DANNY?" The trio asked into the phone.

"Who is this." The voice asked, but it wasn't Danny.

"Sam and Tucker…" Sam and Tucker yelled.

"And Valerie." Val added.

"Ah, I regret to inform you that you are the sixth Sam and Tucker to call." The voice said, "The line has been buzzing non stop, so unless you have proof that you are indeed Sam and Tucker, then I would ask you to stop calling."

"We have proof." Sam said.

"Let us talk to Danny." Tucker yelled. A couple people turned to him, excitement started buzzing through the crowd.

"The young master is shaking his head." The voice informed them.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked, the line went dead. The three teens looked at each other.

"Was that really…"

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back? *****person in back of room raises hand**

**I guess you *****said with extreme sarcasm**

**You guess right.**

**Hey, all, thanks for your reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while. *****Gets a glare. * Sooooo, sorry, to those of you actually reading this. I can only use the computers at school to update, and only in periods 3 -4 and sometimes 5, so I've been a little slow. I have the next chapters waiting usually, but I have to convert them from traditional pen and paper to the computer then post it, so it's a little more time consuming than I'd hoped.**

*** Small ground saying that's so old school.**

**Well maybe it is, but I'm sorta old school like this. I still need to update my yoai, then my other crossover, and then my other regular fan fic, so please bear with me here, at least I'm updating.**

**And without further ado, onto the story.**

"Smells good, what is it." Danny said wandering into the kitchen, Sebastian surprised for once in his long life looked up.

"Young Master, shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, it was early in the morning.

"Can't sleep." Danny said with a yawn, "even though I'm about to fall over I'm so tired."

"Perhaps you should return to bed, I'll bring you a nightcap shortly." Sebastian smiled at the younger boy.

"Nah, I'll be fine, besides alcohol is illegal for children under 21." Danny sat down on the counter looking at the food, "I never knew food could be so pretty."

"I was trained in Paris, France, for two years under my former master." Sebastian explained pulling a cookie sheet full of scones out of the oven, "Food presentation is an art, something that can not be forgotten."

"Yet somehow it has, now days we just put it on a plate and call it good." Danny yawned, "Hey, go wake up the fruit loop." He smiled, "by any means necessary."

"You do so love to torture him young master." Sebastian said checking the young boy's bandages.

"Just do it." Danny snapped at the demon, in the early mornings the young boy was easily annoyed.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled and bowed out. As soon as the demon left Danny stole a couple scones eating them quickly then digging in the fridge for milk. Glass in hand pouring himself a cup he jumped when Sebastian entered the room.

"Young master!" Sebastian cried in alarm, "I leave you for one minute and you devour everything."

"Not everything." Danny protested mouth full, "I just wanted the scone."

"Well since you seem to be in better sprits today we will leave early." Sebastian said quickly moving the few remaining scones out of Danny's reach.

"Early?" Danny protested, "To go where." He followed his demon across the kitchen.

"Honestly young master we went over this yesterday, we're going to town to get you some new clothes."

"Do we have to do it today." Danny complained.

"Yes, you have nothing to wear, the clothes you do have are in such a disgraceful state, I have been forced to wash your outfit from the other day and have you wear it again." This seemed to be a big dilemma to the prestigious demon.

"So, do you think I care?" Danny asked grabbing another scone while the demon was distracted.

"Honestly young master, you know nothing of the elite." Sebastian grabbed the scone out of his hand, "no would you please go get dressed so I may finish breakfast preparations. We are to depart immediately after."

"This is so unfair." Danny growled.

"Life my lord is." Sebastian turned to the oven taking out another tray of scones, and one of muffins.

"Is the fruit loop up?"

"Yes he is." Said an irritated voice from the doorway, "and why you're dragging me along on this ridiculous venture of yours is beyond me." Vlad complained, both Danny and Sebastian sighed in exasperation.

"You are Danny's guardian and therefore must accompany him." Sebastian said logically.

"Plus if I can't sleep, well you should know by now I won't let you sleep either." Danny said more childishly.

"Fine, so long as you are proper." Vlad said to the younger halfa.

"Proper, I'm proper enough." Danny growled.

"As much as you'll hate to hear this young master, but you manners are indeed lacking." Sebastian pulled eggs out of the fridge.

"Shut up." Danny glared at the demon; Sebastian dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Just don't embarrass me more than usual." Vlad said laying his head down on the counter much like a teen himself.

"Like I could, any and all embarrassment is yours and yours alone." Danny scoffed, then turned to his butler, "Hand me a scone would ya?" Danny held his had out expectantly.

"No, not unless you get dressed, breakfast will be ready when you return." Danny rolled his eyes walking out of the room. Vlad groaned heading back to bed, the hallway slipped out from under him resulting in Vlad falling in a head on the floor below him. Danny stuck his head through the floor.

"If I can't sleep, you can't sleep." Danny remarked huffily, the older halfa groaned holding his back.

"Leave me alone Daniel." Vlad rolled into a sitting position before clutching the wall to get up.

"Didn't you want a half ghost son?" Danny taunted, "Now you got one, what are you going to do?" Then Danny pulled his head out of the floor walking down the hall to his room leaving Vlad to brood on the floor beneath Danny.

"Make some more scones." Danny ordered having eaten at least two dozen scones already.

"Sir, it is more prudent that we get to town, you need clothes." Sebastian chided, Danny sighed.

"Do I really have to go?" the young black-haired teen whined, Sebastian already exasperated sighed.

"Yes, you need clothes." Sebastian informed again, Danny's whole demeanor changed.

"If I go people will see me, they'll want to know what happened, and I won't get a minute of peace. I can't deal with this right now, my entire family just died at the hands of my future self, I can't go." He looked into the demons eyes.

"You must sir, it is your duty to yourself and the memory of your family to live, not just survive." The demon sounded quite sensible.

"It's only been a day."

"I doubt your family would want you to wallow one minute in their loss, remember them young master, keep them alive in your heart, revenge isn't always the best thing. Just the selfish acts of those who survived." Sebastian looked at the boy, this was the master he had made a contract with, the one with the strong heart and the hurt soul. If Sebastian were to have his meal, he would cultivate this soul; groom it, till it had an extraordinary taste. He smiled at the thought.

"Fine." The boy looked away, eyes beyond his years, "I will go, tell Vlad to get dressed, the lazy bum probably went back to bed." Danny said haughtily, then Danny turned his good brilliant blue eyes back onto his demon, "And Sebastian, make arrangements to have the mall cleared," Danny smiled, "I have no doubt that this is not beyond your ability, you will deliver. Or maybe I overestimate you." Sebastian smiled tightly, he was being insulted… again, why did he always get the insulting ones? The demon bowed deeply in front of his teenaged master, Vlad watching with interest.

"Yes my lord."

***Random reader. 'I'm sensing a theme here.'**

**If you haven't noticed all my chapters so far have ended with yes my lord from Sebastian. So what? It seems like a good note to end on, if it gets annoying tell me and I'll fix it, also I'm desperate for reviews, cyber cookies to any one who writes in.**

**And a special thank you to these people who have already reviewed. If I spell anything wrong tell me, but please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks.**

**Fk306 animelover**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**KatKat10135**

**My only reader. :_(**

**Oh well enough feeling sorry for my self. Keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I've decided to work on this fic because I have the chapters typed up for the rest but my freaking jump drive broke the weekend I worked so hard to type everything up now I have to see if it can be helped, but I suppose if it can't really so I'm gonna have to try and type everything up again. But I didn't have the next chapter for this story on there so I figured I'd work on it a bit… yeah. So that's that and here's this.**

Danny sighed, he knew he was acting like a jerk; boy did he know that, but why? Well his family and friends had all disappeared so he was looking for someone to take it out on, and while the fruit loop was all to easy to annoy Danny was sure Sebastian hid his frustration with him, yet Sebastian still performed the seemingly impossible tasks effortlessly. Right now Sebastian was balancing on a unicycle, on top of one of those exercise balls holding a plate on top of a stick on his head, and juggling chainsaws with one hand while playing guitar hero with the other.

"Ok, I'm bored." Danny said Sebastian caught everything effortlessly, what he heck, how did do that. The demon was too perfect. Sebastian bowed.

"Very well young master, shall we continue shopping?" He said, the awed store clerk that was left in the sports shop just stared.

"Yeah… Vlad probably wants to send me to a private school knowing him… so I guess we should go get some high class snooty clothes… but buy the bike over there, it looks pretty cook." Danny said bored, Sebastian bowed putting the stuff away and running the guitar back to the video game store we'd got it from. Sebastian pulled the bike off the rack and rolled it up to the cashier.

"Are you god?" the poor guy asked,.

"No hardly, I a merely one hell of a butler, it goes with out saying that the butler to the Fentons could manage something's as trivial as that."

"Wait… Fentons?" Asked the clerk, he looked at me, "that makes you…" realization dawned on his face, "Oh." He picked up the phone Sebastian put his hand on the man's and smiled.

"My master would like to avoid the public eye for the time being, he has just been through a traumatic experience." Sebastian said smoothly. The guy behind the counter nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can keep this under wraps a while longer." Noting Danny's wrapped up eye he found his joke funny.

"Hurry Sebastian." Danny said fiddling with some random thing on a rack, "I'm bored." Danny felt like an even bigger jerk, but someone had to be blamed for his misery, and the fruit loop was looking at clothes in a different store leaving Danny with Sebastian to torment. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I'll see you in a few." Danny said going out of the store, "Finally something I can hit." He sighed running to one of those weird plant things they have in the mall and hiding in the thicket of fake trees going ghost and sliding out invisibly. The bandage was still around his head thankfully, he wondered what would happen if people saw his right eye. Danny scanned the mall.

"Beware." A voice said. Danny sighed.

"Well, it won't be a long fight, but I hope to get out as much anger as I can." Danny smiled, the box ghost turned and flew away, Danny smiled flying after him. Landing in the park after he'd lost sight of the box ghost among the tree he heard voices.

"I told you it would work." One said, Danny froze looking around, he recognized those voices, but it couldn't be…

"Shut up Sam, who knew the box ghost would be a delivery boy for new boxes, it seems like he'd just steal them." Sam and Tucker came out of the bushes Danny's eyes went wide. Then he grabbed his two best friends turning human. They hugged him back.

"Oh my god." Was all Danny could say, lost for words, eventually he switched form "Oh my good." To "oh my god." _And_ "He said he killed you." Soon the group was a hugging crying mess. Sam kissed Danny on the cheek and hugged him closer. Danny smiled and cried as his two best friends were around him. He was in hysterics laughing and crying, just happy that they were alive really.

"Where have you been Danny?" Sam asked, not asking the question that was really on her mind, which was 'what happened?'

"With the fruit loop, if it weren't for Sebastian I'd would have killed Vlad by now." Danny said wiping his eyes when he could talk.

"Sebastian?" They both asked.

"Yeah…" Danny scrambled for words.

"Wait, is that the guy on the phone?" Tucker asked.

"What?" Danny asked, "Oh… yeah, reporters were bugging me, they kept calling using the names of people I knew, they even used Paulina once, though I know Paulina doesn't have my number… which raises the question on how they got it anyway." Danny frowned.

"I don't know… but you're alive… wow." Sam said.

"I almost wasn't." Danny said sadly, "But how could my family die and I live… it's not right… I…"

"Danny, you have survivors guilt, there was probably a reason you lived, a reason that you beat back Dan… I'm sure that it was fate you do so." Sam said, Danny looked up at her.

"No, not fate… A spider's thread." He said solemnly seeming older than his face, "One I gripped to, if only to save myself from the fate I would have had. Make no mistake I should have died back there, it is only because of my human will to survive that I'm alive now." Danny said somberly, "No, it was not fate, but me defying fate, rejecting it completely." Danny said, "It was not my fate, it was my choice."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said almost scared.

"Sam…" Danny's eyes softened, "I did something terrible."

"There you are young master."

"How'd you find me so quickly?" Danny jumped looking up at the demon, "I flew here."

"Danny." Hissed Sam and Tucker.

"While you may posses powers I don't understand, the same holds true for me." Sebastian said with a sly smile.

"Whatever… did you get the bike?" Danny asked Sebastian smiled.

"It is with Mr. Masters in the car as we speak."

"Well… go get some of those fancy clothes you insist on buying but that I'll never wear." Danny sighed, "Then get me some regular clothes to."

"Yes my lord."

"Oh, and Sebastian…" Danny said to the demon, "would you mind leaving me alone for a couple hours to hand out with my friends."

"Very well, I shall be ready when you call." Sebastian bowed then walked away.

"Dude, you got a butler… _and_ he knows you're secret?" Tucker asked looking at Danny.

"Uh… it's a long story."

"Danny… what's up with your eye?" Sam asked looking at the bandage, "Shouldn't it be healed by now?" She asked. Danny touched his right eye.

"I… I can't tell you." Danny said cryptically, "not yet." He said.

"So, Sebastian?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, it's not like I'm not good with naming things." Danny shrugged.

"You named him?" Tucker asked.

"Yes… and no, he has the name his last master gave him."

"Danny?" Sam asked, "Is he your slave?"

"No… he's my servant." Danny said, "Why?"

"If you could change his name what's up with that?"

"Sam… it's hard to explain, but trust me, what I'm paying him is far more valuable than just his name." Danny shrugged.

"That's very conceited of you." Sam said.

"Why is that." Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Well a name is part a man's identity."

"Oh crud…" Danny said realizing something, "Sebastian." he called.

"Dude, he's not going to hear you." Tucker sighed.

"Already?" Sebastian smiled suddenly appearing. Tucker jumped.

"How are you going to do anything… well you have no records, no nothing, just…"

"I understand your concern my lord but it has already been taken care of." Sebastian interrupted Danny.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"The trivial matters are for me to worry about, for now go with your friends." Then Sebastian paused, "Mr. Masters has requested that you attend a press conference shortly, followed by a benefit dinner. He's already adjusted his will and has prepared all the papers for your stay with him. He's is in the process of becoming your legal guardian." Sebastian said, Danny made a face.

"Ok… you may leave, tell the fruit loop I'll think about it." Danny said. Sebastian bowed away.

"Wow, he's good." Sam commented. Danny smiled.

"Why wouldn't he be, with the price I'm paying him I expect perfection."

"You are so hard on your people." Tucker said.

"At least I'm not your janitor." Danny said sticking his tongue out.

"You never are going to let that go are you?" Tucker asked, Danny just shrugged.

"Danny, I need to talk to you about Sebastian first." Sam said taking Danny by the hand.

"Please Sam, may just eat." Danny asked, the look on his face was enough to convince Sam to dropt the subject.

"Ok, but I want answers." Sam said, she thought about the mysterious black butler, who was he? For some reason he seemed familiar, something… off about him made her think of Jack the Ripper for some reason.

"I promise I'll tell you everything later, ok, just not now, I'm trying to pretend the last few days never happened." Danny said tiredly, "Ok, I'll explain everything later."

"Ok." Sam sighed.

"Now. Let's go to the Nasty Burger!" Danny and Tucker smiled.

**(look, I put in this thing so you don't have to think about where it changed!)**

Danny shoveled food into his mouth.

"I can't believe how much I've missed this just in the last few days." Danny sighed in ecstasy.

"Well we were here almost every day Danny." Tucker smiled.

"Yo Fenturd, what happened to your eye?" Dash said coming up behind him.

"Nothing you need to worry about Dash." Danny sighed. Dash looked at the smaller boy.

"What happened?" Dash asked this time sincere.

"Duh, my family died, dipshit." Danny glared, his eyes flashing acid green for just long enough to make Dash take a step back. But remembering his jock status he couldn't let Danny push him around.

"You can't talk to me like that." Dash said, Danny stood up invading the jocks personal space.

"You'll find Dash, that I can talk to you any way I want." The coolness in Danny's voice scary, "I don't have to listen to you, I don't have to be pushed around."

"Shut up Fentonia."

"It's FENTON!" Danny yelled back.

"You're weak, and puny, and you."

"Dash you'd be surprised at what I can do." Danny said. People were watching, someone started a chant, Fight, fight, fight, was the battle cry.

"What do you stay Fen-ton of bruises?"

"Bring it on." Danny's eyes narrowed. They moved outside a crowd following them. They were in a ring of bodies Danny in a fighting stance; Dash threw a punch, which Danny easily dodged. Dash tried to punch him again, and again Danny easily dodging.

"You know I'm not even trying yet." Danny said calmly dodging easily again. Dash growled ferally and rushed Danny only to have Danny side step it. Dash grew angrier, his punches wilder. Due to some unfortunate circumstance where the light reflected off someone's glasses just perfectly to get into Danny's eyes and throw him off ever so slightly, Dash grabbed Danny's hair. Danny quickly got him off but when he stepped back Dash had a section of the bandage in his hands. Dash angrily pulled whipping part of the bandage off with it. Dash threw another punch Danny ducked and managed to get a few good punches in him self.

"STAND STILL!" Dash glared, eyes getting blood shot in his anger.

"Why would i?" Danny sneered in a very un-Danny-like way.

"SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Dash swung again, this time he still missed, but grabbed a part of the waving bandage. Danny twirled out of the way, this got him away from Dash but unwrapped the part of the bandage Dash had a hold of. Dash then pulled harder Danny's head jerking forward l slightly with the force. The bandage ripped, there were a few pieces of bandages coming off on the ground. Danny glared with one eye flashing green, the other still hidden.

"Not so tough now Fenturd." Dash teased.

"Cheap shot Dash, if I took you on at my full capacity, you wouldn't stand a chance." Danny said back just a hint of anger in his mostly impassive voice. Someone from behind kicked Danny in the back sending him stumbling into Dash.

"Now let's see what you're hiding underneath there." Dash grabbed Danny's hair. Danny struggled but didn't want to lose chunks of his scalp so he didn't rip away. Instead he put both hands on top of Dash's hand holding it down to his skull, then Danny jerked his head down forcing Dash to let go of his hair of have his wrist broken. But Dash still had a hold of the bandage with the other hand. Dash ripped at it, there was only a thin layer of bandage where it had been heavily padded before. The bandage started falling off as the fight went on.

Danny now aware the crowd was helping Dash, at least Dash's cronies in the crowd was even more careful, he was fast enough to dodge the punches and what not but he needed to be faster to do this with so many others trying to get at him. He tapped into his ghost powers getting faster and landing a good punch in Dash's gut. The quarterback doubled over. Danny swiped out Dash's legs while in a crouch springing up and onto the bully who had tormented him for fourteen years. Danny grabbed the front of Dash's shirt and held him to him.

"Still think I can't take care of my self?" Danny glared fist raised. Danny brought his fist down quickly; those in the crowd heard a crack.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker called horrified at the noise. Dash opened his eye, which he had closed when Danny's fist was coming toward him. The bandage on Danny's eye had almost fallen away. Dash didn't too wounded, and certainly not for the loud crack that he'd heard. Danny stood up, Dash sat up, and there was a large fist sized crack in the sidewalk. Danny looked down at his opponent. The bandage fell away, his right eye was closed.

"You're not worth it." Danny shrugged. Dash got up angrily mortified he'd almost had his face broken by a loser. He went for Danny's backside only to have a white gloved hand stop him, Dash looked up at the intruder.

"I can't have you hurting my young master now can I? Especially with such a cowardly move as attacking from behind." The demon smiled, his eyes a dark red. Danny turned to Sebastian.

"Get out of here." He said. Sebastian released Dash's fist and bowed on one knee his hand over his heart. Danny's right eye was slightly open looking down at the servant before him. Dash swore it was glowing a violet color, Sam in the crowd gasped. Sebastian answered smiling slightly as he bowed.

"Yes my lord."

**Ha ha ha… I leave it there. Now I have to go type some more for another story, but here's this chapter, sorry I don't have more for you right now. I have to go see if I can fix my flash drive before I post anything else.**

**Review.**

**Watashi wa aku made shitsuji desu…**

**Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's relaxed posture and distant eyes were all that Sam needed to confirm her suspicious. They rode in a luxury car that rivaled even Sam's parent's cars, Danny across from her and Tucker. Danny's elbow rested on the arm rest lightly his head in his hand as he stared out the window. Sam stared at the right eye of his and bit back her anger and her tears.

"If you have something to say, now is an excellent time to keep it to yourself." Vlad spoke up noticing Sam's open mouth. Sam clenched her jaw hard and glared at Vlad.

"Did you make Danny do it? Is that why Sebastian…"

"Sebastian? Your whole problem is against Sebastian?" Vlad asked incredulous, "He is an incredible butler, he even manages to deal with Danny better than I ever could." Vlad commented appalled, "I haven't the slightest idea where he came from." Sam blinked.

"So you have no idea?" Sam said.

"No." Vlad said staring at the younger girl, "But perhaps you could enlighten me." Vlad added with a conniving grin. The car stopped and the door opened. Danny stepped out Sebastian helping him then Sam then Tucker out of the car. Danny walked up to the steps his eyes solidly ahead Sebastian opening the door as the boy crossed the threshold. Danny turned to Sebastian.

"Cake." Was all he said. Sebastian nodded and closed the door behind Vlad, the rest of the company staring at Danny.

"And soda."

"Young Master… soda will not help with your growth, I shall prepare tea." Sebastian informed. Danny waved him off.

"Whatever. Just make it good." Danny walked into a large living room with a huge TV screen and large comfy couches. Danny threw himself onto the couch hanging his head over the side his arms draped over the arm and the back one foot up on the seats. Sam took a seat in a large chair next to him Tucker sitting on another large couch on one end Vlad leaning against the other Tucker leaning as far away as possible.

"I'm not sure how it happened really." Danny admitted head still hung off the couch, "I was sure I was going to die." Danny said, "Then I was offered a chance for escape." Danny looked up, "I was positive I was going to die after Dan had been destroyed, that was our deal. But there has to be someone else behind it otherwise I would not be here right now." Danny sat up clasping his hands together and rubbing the back of his hand with his left thumb in small circles.

"Danny…" Sam looked at him now blinking back tears. Danny looked up and then looked away to the far wall filled with DVDs.

"Its not… it isn't really something I'm proud of you could say." Danny frowned, "I can't really explain my decision other than survival." Danny shifted then looked around at the people assembled.

"The funeral is tomorrow. Vlad is taking care of it." Danny said then shifted on the couch, "I don't really know what to say. All the legal documents have been prepared. Vlad took a trip to the courthouse today with me in tow. I am now legally his son. However; I don't think that will last too long. Besides I have other plans." Danny sighed, "I will continue going to Casper High despite Vlad's and Sebastian's wishes." Danny looked around.

"I'm just rambling because no one else will speak." Danny smiled a little then stared at his feet.

"Young Master." Came from the doorway, "I have prepared the tea and the cake is currently in the oven, it will be another fifteen minutes or so." Sebastian said then bowed gracefully to the two teens new teens.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis, butler to Daniel Fenton, or should I Say Daniel Masters. I am pleased to meet the friends he has spoken so highly of." Sebastian smiled at Sam, "They are quite interesting figuring out what I am. Especially in this modern day world."

"Huh?" Tucker said confused, "What are you?"

"One _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian smiled revealing semi sharp fangs that glinted and gave him what Danny had deemed the "bat-shit-crazy" smile.

"That's enough Sebastian, two slices of cake." Danny demanded Sebastian bowed.

"Despite my warning you still consume unhealthy amounts of sugar young master. It can't be good for your health. Humans need to have well rounded balanced meals. My master previous didn't grow much during the first few years I served him for this reason." Sebastian said placing two huge slices of cake in front of Danny.

"Two here to bro! I mean Sebastian." Tucker called. Sebastian nodded and gave Tucker cake and Sam a slice and Vlad one to that Vlad just stared at unsure what to do with it.

Sebastian the left the room returning with tea which he poured for all the guest. Vlad knew what to do with the tea this time and sipped it.

"I have prepared rose hips for today's tea, the tea set is…"

"Whatever." Danny said. Sebastian withdrew annoyance on his face for a second before he closed his eyes and bowed.

"Is there anything else the young master wishes?" Sebastian wondered. Danny shrugged.

"Just stay near the door in this room for a while so you're ready if we need anything." Danny said. Sebastian nodded expecting there would be an order to which he would need to respond to quickly.

"So what is up with Sebastian why is Sam so… upset?" Tucker asked after eating half the cake Danny looked up then over at Sebastian.

"Because Sebastian is the Demon to which I have promised my soul." Danny said bluntly. Sam gave off a soft cry having hoped that Danny really hadn't done what she thought he had. Tucker's mouth opened and he looked over at Sebastian who was smiling playfully. Danny made no motion of surprise and stared at the others while Vlad dropped his cake not having eaten but a few bites.

"Not that any of you will remember it." Danny said ripping of the bandage suddenly and standing looking like the noble who had proceeded him, "Sebastian, this is an order… make them forget anything and everything to do with our deal." Danny said his right eye snapping open Sebastian smiled pupils turning to slits as he eyes glowed. Tucker gasped, Sam ran for the door Vlad fainted and Danny turned his head.

"Yes my lord."

**Kinda a short chapter, hope you enjoy least ways.**

**Fk306 animelover: thank you**

**Fan reader: I also wonder why he put up with him. And I have read cirque du freak.**

**Jeanette9a: lol. Glad you liked it**

**Golden feathers Edward: Sorry it took so long to update but here you go.**

**Bug349: I have updated, took a while but I have done so.**

**Cy: That is the point, irony that is.**

**Dracos'bigtoe: Nice name. glad you love it.**

**Spider's Claw: thank you, sorry the update took so long.**

**Tori Da Ninja: Glad you enjoyed it. I have updated though it took a while to get some inspiration. **


End file.
